elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Wonderwice Margera
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is Wonderwice |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = "Hey you" |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Unknown (Dead) |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = n/a |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Arrancar |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = Ouuuu |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 6221 (Deck 07) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = Bleach |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = Wonderwice Margera |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Katie }} He has a hole in his chest. That should pretty clearly tell us he's dead. ;) Canon information Because Wonderwice is a new Arrancar, not much is known about him and his history can be described as brief. The first mission he went on was to Karakura, but he didn't really fight, instead he just chased bugs and birds the entire time -- distracted and not interested in what the others were doing. (He even ate one ♥) Matsumoto Rangiku comments during this fight if it is alright to actually act aggressively on the boy (and not once lifts a finger herself to him). He makes no move to attack anyone either until he tries to steal Urahara's hat. The two have a brief moment of fighting (Urahara attacked and Wice attacked back), before he instantly got bored and went back to his bug chasing and eating ways. After returning to Hueco Mundo, Wonderwice attaches to Tousen, because they are both varying types of pureness (as Tousen says). He even hesitates to let Gin approach Tousen, and grabs the Shinigami's pantleg to keep him from getting too close until Tousen addresses him. This is also where he learns the first semblance of words. Abilities/Powers: Wonderwice is an Espada level Arrancar, though he's not an Espada. This means his powers generally overshine what he is. He's small, fast, and strong. Because he is essentially dead, unless he uses his powers, it is not necessary for him to eat. Technically, in canon, the only thing that -should- be able to hurt him would be a Zanpakutou, but he will take a physical form while on MS so that's not true. Once again, we'll have to remember he's also from a Shounen Manga so having grossly over-powered Shota is a common thing. Wice doesn't really seem to canonly get that much out of fighting and prefers to just quietly be around specific people. Personality: Wonderwice is known to be the child-like Arrancar (in how he looks and how he behaves), and can come off as naive when he views the world because of how things are all so new to him. He also may seem a bit strange because of the way that he behaves as well. He is very attached to Tousen, and Tousen identifies him as someone who is 'pure'. He has a pretty strange concept of what 'pure' is, though could mean good or evil in this case, we're not sure. If he finds someone frightening, he'll withdraw within himself. Among his childlike behaviors are biting his thumb, staring, and curling up in a ball -- those most strongly are shown when he feels insecure. He may even just run away. But he's extremely loyal. He does not like someone who he finds to be a threat approaching someone he cares about or has attached himself to. Wonderwice has a few known problems with communicating. The primary one being that he doesn't seem to know many words (canonly, he only knows "Ou~!" and other syllables). And he tends to mimic people a lot. But, it is known that he likely understands a lot of things people say, but if he doesn't, he'll probably just repeat what you said with a slight inflection in his voice that tells you he wants it defined. (He also seems to have attention issues.) Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff App Category:Characters